


Sledding with the Wall

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadash has only gone sledding once before, and Blackwall isn't about to let her injure herself again for the sake of sledding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding with the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> First place prize for a giveaway winner! This is my first time writing their character, my first time writing Blackwall, and my first time writing Cadash. Hopefully it's as silly as I hope it is.

“I know I broke my arm last time, but I’m still doing it.” Mahaan shoved Blackwall away, voice sharp.

“My Lady, it is necessary?” He didn’t want to see her harmed, though he knew there was little he could do about it. 

“Until recently I had never heard of sledding. It never occurred to me that it was something people did.” She took hold of the wood sled offered her by one of the scouts.

“Yes, but you broke your arm sledding in the mountains at Skyhold. This is Emprise, and there are rocks, trees, and wolves.” He followed after her as she set herself up at the top of the trail Sera had set up with Solas. One of the few things those two could agree on was how enjoyable this was. Normally Blackwall enjoyed it as well; a favorite activity of his, in fact.

“Ride with her!” Sera chimed in as the snowball she threw hit him square in the back. “We killed the baddies, demons, ‘n’ dragons. It’s time to play!”

“Wait, we can ride together?” Mahaan sounded entirely too happy about that.

“Yes, my Lady, we can.” He knew now there was no convincing her to just watch. “On one condition?”

“Name it.”

“I steer and you hold on.” Blackwall sent a silent prayer to the Maker that she would decide it wasn’t worth it.

“Agreed.” The grin on her face was more challenge than anything else. She had anticipated this, possibly counted on it.

He took his seat, dragging to sit in front of her as he took the rope in hand. “I recommend you hold tight, my Lady.” If she was going to agree to this he would at least make it memorable. 

It took a couple minutes for them to get comfortable, her grumbling about various aspects regarding her height. “Alright, what now?” 

“Sera, fancy giving us a push?”

One good shove and they were off. Mahaan’s gloved hand gripped his legs tight as he directed their sled through the various obstacles. A steep start to build up the speed, Mahaan screamed as they built up before the turns around the sharp rocks. A little slower now, just enough to safely weave through the trees around them. Yes, indeed she was screaming! Now a sharp turn to avoid the boulder ahead of them. He mentally kicked himself for not examining the route more thoroughly now. There was a sharp drop just ahead, and he couldn’t estimate how far the drop would be. Her arms snaked around his legs as he squeezed her now, having seen what was ahead of them. Blackwall wasn’t sure what was more deafening; her scream of absolute fear or the wind blowing around them.

The landing slowed them down, but speed built up quick as before. The way ahead was clear, just snow and ice now. Ah, yes, ice! He guided their sled, ignoring whatever it was Mahaan was saying. She wanted to go sledding, and now she would be left with a lasting memory of what it means to sled with the master. Each ice patch made the world move in a blur around them. Moments later the rocks appeared again, and moved swift as the death she dealt as he weaved them through the maze, not knowing what was ahead. 

Gradually the ground evened out, the snow sinking beneath them as they slowed. Using what speed he had left he swung them around, leaning to the side, and brought them to an abrupt halt. Only now did he realize how tight her hold on him had been as she released her grip. 

Mahaan was shaking, and laughing, as the adrenaline faded. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“My Lady, I have been around snow most of my life.” He couldn’t help but laugh when she turned to look at him. Cheeks bright red, eyes wide, and looking genuinely shocked.

“Get up, we have a climb to make. We need to do this at least two more times!” She climbed out of the sled, and promptly land on her face as he legs gave out.

Blackwall laughed harder, tears snaking down his face, joining those brought on by the wind. The snowball to the side of his head brought him back around, but he was still laughing. “My Lady, do you know how far we have traveled?” He wiped the snow from his head and beard.

“I don’t care! We’re doing it again!” She threw another snowball, but he blocked it with ease 

Easing himself off the sled with more grace than Mahaan, “I don’t think you’ll be feeling the same by the time we get up there.” He used the sled to shield himself from another snowball. 

“I said I don’t care!” She was laughing, a mix of frustration and amusement.

He edged closer to her, his ‘shield’ up. “The trek is entirely uphill, my Lady. At least a mile of walking.” 

“What did I just say?” Another hit. 

Seizing the opportunity Blackwall dropped the sled and tackled Mahaan, knocking the wind out of her. “I don’t believe you said anything, my Lady.” He rolled over, pulling her atop. The scowl on her face had him laughing again. Snow stuck to her hair, now loose from the braid she often wore.

“You’re an ass.” Removing a glove she smacked him with him as she let out a sharp whistle. “We won’t be tired because we won’t be walking.” Sure enough her hart showed up, sure-footed in the deep snow and cold.

Half an hour later they arrived back at camp. A wall of snow and ice had been erected by Solas to guard against the cold. It also appeared to have been attacked by snowballs. Sera stood up from her seat by the fire, looking to have been on the losing side of whatever snowball fight she and Solas had. Blackwall had learned back at Skyhold never to start anything like that against the elf mage, and now Sera had learned that lesson without them to witness the show.

“What took you so long?” She hurried to the hart, taking the sled from them. 

“I was beginning to think you injured yourselves.” Solas stirred the contents of whatever was cooking in the pot over the fire. 

“I took what was likely the wrong turn.” Blackwall slid from the hart, taking Mahaan with him.

“We’re going again! That was amazing!”

Blackwall only sighed as she set the sled up again. Knowing her there was little chance of him being able to talk her out of it.


End file.
